Ransom
by Skabooom
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert gets kidnapped and held for ransom, and Tyler Lockwood, the person the note was aimed at, rushes off into the woods to rescue his boyfriend after paying a hefty sum. Jeremy/Tyler Jyler slash. Oneshot.


"Jeremy!" Tyler screamed as he ran through the woods. "JEREMY!" He had received a note only a few days earlier. Jeremy, Tyler's boyfriend, had been kidnapped for ransom. Of course, Tyler had paid the ransom instantly, and a second note left in his mailbox had told him where he could find Jeremy…Tyler just hoped that the boy he had grown to love was still alive. "Jeremy?" Tyler reached a clearing in the woods where he was told Jeremy would be, but he did not see the boy. "Jer?" Tyler gulped, standing still, listening, hoping for a reply.

"Mmmph!" Tyler heard a muffled cry and spun around, following the quiet, but audible noise. After only a few seconds, he saw what he was looking for.

"Jeremy!" Tyler rushed over to the boy. Jeremy was bound tightly to a tree, several layers of duct tape covered his mouth, and a dark cloth was tied over his eyes. Tyler instantly pulled the blindfold off, seeing instantly the fear in Jeremy's eyes. "It's okay," he whispered as he pulled the tape from Jeremy's mouth as gently as he could. "I'm here, you're going to be okay."

Jeremy whimpered into the gag as Tyler worked to remove it, finally spitting out the cloth that had been shoved inside of his mouth once the tape was gone. Before he said anything, he took several deep breaths while Tyler pulled out a pocket knife and began to slice at the thick ropes holding Jeremy to the tree.

"Baby, it's okay," Tyler assured him as he worked to cut the boy free. Once he severed the ropes holding Jeremy to the tree, he quickly sawed through the knots binding the boy's wrists and ankles, pulling Jeremy into his arms.

"I'm s-scared," Jeremy whimpered, falling limply into Tyler's arms.

"I know, Jer, I know." Tyler slowly got to his feet, holding Jeremy tightly in his arms. He wanted to get Jeremy away from here, get him somewhere safe. He still didn't know who had taken Jeremy, so getting the boy away from this place as fast as possible, before the kidnappers changed their minds, was crucial. Still terrified, Jeremy buried his face in Tyler's chest, his arms wrapped around Tyler's neck, holding on for dear life as he cried softly. "Shhh," Tyler soothed as they walked. "You're safe now, I'm here." Jeremy said nothing the whole way home, he just clung to Tyler and cried. When they got back to the Lockwood mansion, Tyler took Jeremy upstairs, laying him down in his bed.

"I thought…I thought…" Jeremy gulped, choking back more tears.

"Shhh." Tyler reached out, pushing Jeremy's matted hair from his face. "You're safe." He leaned down, kissing the boy's forehead softly. "You're with me and you're safe." He took a moment to look the boy over. Aside from his fear and red marks on his wrists, Jeremy looked unharmed. "Did they hurt you?" he asked gently.

"N-no." Jeremy shook his head. "Not really, just…just tied me up and told me to stay quiet." He curled up into a ball, and Tyler lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around Jeremy. "I was so scared."

"I can't even imagine." Tyler kissed Jeremy's neck. "I can't even being to imagine what that must have been like for you." He didn't tell Jeremy how scared he, himself, had been. Jeremy didn't need to have that burden on him right now, all that Tyler wanted was for Jeremy to know that he was safe, that he was loved, and that Tyler would do whatever it took to protect him.

"Thank you," Jeremy whispered after what seemed like hours.

"For what?" Tyler asked.

"For saving my life." Jeremy gulped. "They said they were going to kill me if you didn't pay."

"I know." Tyler nodded. "They said that when they wrote me, but I want you to know that I didn't, not even for a second, consider letting anything more happen to you." He turned Jeremy's head to face him, looking him in the eyes. "I would never let you die, Jeremy. Not while I'm here to prevent it. I love you. I love you far too much to let you get hurt."

"I know." Jeremy leaned in, kissing Tyler softly. "I love you too."


End file.
